


Wanted Not Needed

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [23]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the difference between Brian and Robbie? Here Jackie realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**   
**When you get what you want, but not what you need**   
**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**   
**Stuck in reverse**

Jackie tried her hardest to make her marriage to Brian work, but she knew it would never last. It would never last because they were too different. Brian practically wanted Jackie bare foot and pregnant in the kitchen from the moment they were married, but she wasn't having any of that, she wanted to continue working. He tried to reason with Jackie by getting her to take a desk job, but yet again Jackie refused. She loved working with Stuart and Robbie.

When Jackie took stock of her marriage, she realised that although marriage was what she wanted, Brian wasn't what she needed. She wasn't sure WHO she needed, but she was sure it definitely wasn't Brian.

The marriage was fast becoming a façade and trying to keep it up was tiring Jackie out, but she couldn't sleep. Some days she felt like her life was stuck in reverse.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**   
**When you lose something you can't replace**   
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**   
**Could it be worse?**

The day came when everything Jackie tried to hide from her best friend fell out of her and she burst into tears.

Robbie had dragged her out for a drink one night after a tough case and that's when all the careful walls she had constructed around her heart fell flat.

As usual, Robbie was going on about how he hardly got to see Jamie like he normally did when he was drunk. Only, this time he went even further to discuss Jamie's mother, Gaby, and how he regretted getting married so young. But he made sure to make Jackie know that he didn't regret Jamie. Not one tiny bit.

That was when Jackie collapsed. She began to talk to Robbie about how her marriage had failed and how she was really missing having Mike around to guide her through life like the big brother she had always wished her brothers were like. Robbie, like the best friend she could always rely on, told her that he would always be there for her and if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on she should just call him and he would be there for her.

Jackie smiled at Robbie and Robbie smiled back, then decided they needed more alcohol. As he was heading towards the bar, everything fell into place for Jackie. The reason her marriage to Brian didn't work out. The man that she NEEDED for a marriage to work. The person she was in love with but knew that that love was going to waste since Robbie  _obviously_  didn't return those feelings.

**Lights will guide you home**   
**And ignite your bones**   
**And I will try to fix you**

That night, Robbie made his way from Jackie's place to his after making sure she got home safely, Robbie made a promise to himself.

The lights may be able to guide Jackie through the darkness safely and keep her warm, but he was going to make sure that  **HE**  would be  **HER**  home. Not Brian. Not Tom, Dick or Harry or any other man.  **HE**  was going to be  **HER  **home and  **SHE**  was going to be  **HIS**. They belonged together.

"I will try to fix you," he whispered as he looked at a photo of her on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Fix You by Coldplay (Glee cover)
> 
> And I know this isn't how Jackie revealed her divorce to Robbie, but I am taking poetic license with it as most writers do, so don't flame me about that.


End file.
